Loosen up
by Needlasch
Summary: Oneshot. Yaoi. Shigure x Kyo I'm bad at summaries, so I suggest that you just read it if you like yaoi and this pairing.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Fruits Basket (Furuba). No matter how much I wish.

**A/N: **Okay… Time for my first Furuba-fanfiction. It's going to be with the pairing Shigure and Kyo.

**Warnings: **OOC-ness (maybe, don't really know). Oh, yeah. Male x Male sex Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. And if you don't like when two males do _stuff_ with each other, don't bother reading **any** fanfiction written by me. But if you do like it… Be my guest!

**Loosen up**

It's Sunday morning, meaning no school for Kyo, Yuki or Tohru. The sun's rays shines in through the window, and wakes Kyo up. Opening his eyes, he stretches and reaches for the alarm clock.

"Damn, almost nine. I need to get up."

Same time as Kyo's about to sit up, a pair of arms circle themselves around his waist.

"Kyo…" Shigure whines. "You're going to leave me again, aren't you?"

"Damn right I am. I should have been up earlier and started training already. So let me go, you big baby."

"No. You can train here, with me. Here in the be…" Shigure gets interrupted when Kyo smacks him up the head.

"I said: let go!"

Shigure lets go, reluctantly, and rubs his head.

"That hurt." he pouts. "Kyo's a big meanie."

"And you're a big fucking baby." Kyo says while getting dressed. "It's nine, get you're lazy ass up already."

Shigure lays his head down on Kyo's pillow. "No. And you still haven't grasped this whole thing with weekends, have you. You're supposed to sleep late during them."

"Well, not me. I'm going out to train." Kyo says and starts going out from their bedroom.

"What? No kiss?" Shigure whines and pouts.

"Just get up." Kyo says while getting out of the room.

"My Kyo is sooo mean."

Shigure stays put in the bed for a while longer, just trying to go back to sleep, before he gets restless. 'Hmm… I need to get my Kyo to loosen up a little. It can't be healthy for you to be so grumpy all the time. Time to start some serious planning.'

While Shigure works on his "serious" planning, Kyo finish his training and gets in the shower. After the shower, he goes out from the bathroom, clothed of course, and almost straight into Tohru. Or Tohru almost walks straight into him, rather.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Kyo-kun. I didn't see you there."

"Whatever."

"Are you finished in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to lock after you." He says to her, when she enters the bathroom.

Shigure wakes up from his thoughts hearing the shower running. 'Seems like my Kyo-chan is finished with his training.' Shigure gets out of the bed, and puts on a robe. Then he goes to the bathroom. He opens the bathroom _real_ carefully, so he won't alarm Kyo that someone is entering. Then he tip toes to the shower curtain. Open the curtain, waiting to see Kyo, he sees… "Tohru?"

"Shi-Shigure-san!?" Tohru yells, and turns red.

Shigure hurriedly turns around and walks out of the bathroom, hoping no one heard Tohru. He has no such luck. Outside of the bathroom stands both Kyo and Yuki.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Kyo yells.

"What where you doing in there? With Honda-san?" Yuki yells at the same time.

"Funny story, actually." Shigure tries to laugh it of. "Maybe I'll tell you some time." He tries to sneak away.

"Take one more step and I move back in my old room." Kyo threatens.

Shigure stops and turn to Kyo. "But Kyo-chan…"

"No fucking buts! Just tell us why the fuck you where in the bathroom with Tohru. Now!"

"I thought it was you in there, Kyo-chan."

"You… what!?" Kyo blushes, which make Yuki laugh. "And why the hell where you going in there while you thought _I _was there?"

"Why… Well, I think that's pretty obvious, don't you Yuki?"

"Too obvious." Yuki says and walks away.

"Do you _have _to speak about that stuff, when others are around!?"

"You asked." Shigure answers, and walks away, leaving Kyo behind.

A few hours later, Kyo sits in the couch, watching TV.

"Kyo-chan! Can you come in here for a moment?" Shigure calls from his workroom.

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm coming." Kyo says and stands from the couch.

When he gets to Shigure's workroom, he stays at the door.

"Come in and close the door, please."

Taking the final step into the room, Kyo closes the door.

"Now, what? What did you want to show me?"

Shigure stands and walks over to Kyo. "Oh, nothing at all really."

"Then, why the…" Shigure cuts him off with a kiss.

Shigure soon deepens the kiss with his tongue, and Kyo isn't late at following. While still kissing, Shigure reach around Kyo and locks the door, then place his hands on Kyo's waist. Kyo's arms are already around Shigure's neck. Shigure leads Kyo, still kissing, to the desk. The desk, which mysteriously is completely empty. Shigure breaks the kiss.

"Take off your clothes, Kyo-chan."

"Don't order me around, pervert." Kyo says, but still starts to take off his shirt. Meanwhile, Shigure starts to unbutton Kyo's pants.

With the shirt off and the pants on the floor, Shigure starts to kiss Kyo's neck, while discreetly easing his boxers off. Well, trying anyway… Kyo's hands on his hands makes the whole thing a little difficult.

"No way! I'm not going to stand here completely nude, while you're fully clothed." Kyo protests.

"Meanie." Shigure pouts, but slowly begins to take of his yukata. (**A/N:** Yukata, kimono? Anybody who knows for sure?) Soon he too has only boxers on.

"Better?"

"Much." Kyo says and kisses Shigure.

Soon their boxers have joined the heap of clothes on the floor. Shigure then lifts up and places Kyo on the desk.

"Ready?" He grins.

"We're **not** doing this without some lube!"

"No fun." Shigure pouts, but takes out some lube from a drawer.

Spreading some on his fingers, he inserts one in Kyo, which soon is followed by another. Stretching him for a while, he then inserts a third finger.

"Think you're ready yet?"

"Just get it on with!"

"As you wish."

Shigure takes out the fingers, which causes Kyo to whimper a little. But it doesn't take long until Shigure puts in something bigger. Stopping for a while when he's completely inside, to give Kyo a while to adjust.

"Move already!"

At that Shigure starts to move, slowly at first. But he soon speeds up, and begins to pump Kyo's member at the same time. Soon Kyo cries out and comes. Shigure trust a few more times, before coming he too.

"We should to that more often, don't you think Kyo-chan?" Shigure says, while they're getting dressed.

"What? We do it almost every night!"

"In bed, yes. But I meant other places."

"You're sick. And what the hell are you doing at the bookshelf?"

"Oh, just getting this out." Shigure says, and holds up a camera. He takes out the band and pockets it.

"You… You didn't! Tell me you didn't just videotape _that_!"

"Um… I don't think I can tell you that, Kyo-chan. But it's a good first tape for my collection." Shigure smiles.

"No sex for you, for a month! Or two!" Kyo yells and storms out, furiously blushing.

**Owari**

**A/N: **So what do you think? _Please_, **review!!!**


End file.
